The Olympian Alchemist
by Riptide-user.21.97
Summary: Three kingdoms, two prophecies, one hero. A hero that'll save the world or destroy it. A mixed half blood, destined to hold the fate of the world. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE SECOND "CHAPTER" BEFORE FLAMING. AND I DID NOT COPY ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ciao, people. This is actually my first fantasy fiction here (I've written alot but I don't publish them). I just got the idea when I was trying to get my sleep the other night. Hope you like it.**

**There are two prophecies here; the ancient one (involving all kingdoms) and the Olympian one. But sadly both the prophecies with be cast on... oops spoilers sorry.**

**For my friends who read my draft, please read over again as I have changed a few important points.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series nor the HoO series. **

* * *

><p><em>"The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

**Prologue:**

It all started when three of the ancient bloodlines combined.

It was foretold in all the three kingdoms that one hero, shall rise above all heroes, a champion that will either save the world or destroy it.

Ever since the day that it was foreseen, the different worlds have tried to avoid each other. They have separated, transformed, changed. They have separated from each other, and occupied many different countries. And forgotten the bond that used to unite them. That is why we have many different mythologies.

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. After so many years even they themselves had been forgotten. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for three thousand years, their stories had been passed from generations to generations. But the ancient bloodlines never cease to exist...

A blood of Pharaohs that hosted the spirit of Horus met and fell in love with a Norwegian-American woman.

He hid the fact that he descended from a royal family and was hosting the Egyptian king of the gods, for he did not want his family to be in danger. But he did not know that his wife was also hiding a secret from him.

She was a Valkyrie, one of the daughter of the all-father Odin. The Valkyries were cast on to Asgard (Earth) when the Norse kingdom faded. Odin used his last remaining power to save his beloved daughters. He even sent his two ravens to watch over them; Huginn (thought) and Muninn (memory).He succeeded, at least for a while that is. They remained immortal. But they will lose their immortality once they fell in love with a mortal, for their eternal powers had been long faded ever since their kingdom had faded and had been forgotten.

Neither of them knew that they were keeping very important secrets, a secret that will either cause the destruction of the world.

The couple had a child, her name was Sally. She did not know that she was a very powerful being for her parents hid this information from her. She grew into a beautiful woman, intelligent and wise. Her face was as beautiful as Queen Nefertiti and as as graceful as the goddess Freyja.

At the age of 29, she was already orphaned, meaning her parents died. Her mother lost her immortality and her father lost lots of his spiritual energy in hosting Horus that he cannot longer perform the spell for long life.

She was walking down the beach after a long tiring day when she met a man with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was holding a trident.

She did not know that their meeting was the beginning of the fulfillment of the prophecy foretold by the Oracle of Delphi, the priests of Amun, and the goóar of Odin.

**Third person's POV**

''Poseidon,'' Hestia said. The face of goddess of hearth was sad, pained, and worried. ''I know you love her, but brother are you sure about this?''

''I know it wrong but even Zeus himself broke his oath. There is no use in trying to prevent to prophecy because it always comes true.'' Poseidon replied.

''Fine, my dear brother,'' Hestia sighed ''but first we must consult Zeus.''

''What? You want him to know? I thought-''

''Poseidon, calm down. I know what I'm doing. Besides I know a way how to control the prophecy in case that you'll have a child with the mortal.''

Poseidon agreed but he was uncomfortable. He knew it was wrong, but it wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Poseidon and Hestia teleported to the throne room. The room was dazzling. It was brilliant as always, glittering chandeliers, white marble floors and a starry ceiling, literally. Demeter sat on her throne next the empty throne of Queen Hera meanwhile Zeus sat on his gray marble throne. The rest of the room was empty.<p>

The deities who did not live on Olympus, such as the gods of the Underworld, the earth or the sea, would arrive when summoned by Zeus. So other gods who just appear without an invitation would be quite intriguing.

Poseidon and Hestia appeared in a blazing white light that illuminated the room.

"My sister, my brother'' Zeus said. "What brings you here?''

Lady Hestia told him the story. Zeus expressions shifted as she narrated.

"What?'' Zeus thundered "Poseidon you dare to break your vow?"

"Well, that is only fair. After all I wasn't the one who broke the oath first." Poseidon shot back.

Zeus's eyes widened. "Who told you about my daughter?"

"I did," a voice said. They all turned and found the Queen of the gods standing behind them.

"Hera," Hestia said.

"Hello, My sister," Hera said. "I overheard a conversation concerning the ancient prophecy. Hestia what are you planing?"

"I know a way how to control the prophecy." Hestia continued. "It has been foretold that a child of the big three will someday have the power to destroy or save the world. The fates have informed me that the prophecy has already began. Zeus's daughter cannot be the child of the prophecy since she lived a short life and I knew that she wasn't going to be the child of the prophecy. The Oracle and the fates said so. So therefore the next child of the big three will be the one."

"What does that have to do with my relationship with Sally?" Poseidon asked.

Hestia looked at Poseidon in disbelief. "I know you love her. And this might eventually cause your breaking of your vow, I can feel it. So if you'll have a child with this mortal-"

"Sally. She has a name" Poseidon corrected.

" -that child might be the one on the prophecy."

"So?" Zeus asked. "What is your plan, exactly?"

"The only thing we can do to prevent the child from turning evil is to raise him here, on Olympus"

"Hestia, you know we can't do that. It's forbidden for our children to stay here." Poseidon said.

"Well, the only reason why you can't raise your kids here is that you are afraid jealousy will take over and then eventually the other gods would want their child to stay here." Hestia protested.

"But,-" Hera was stopped by Hestia.

"Even though you and Zeus are now the King and Queen of the gods, both of you are still my younger siblings. Even mother Rhea trusts my decisions. So both of you will have to hear me out first or so help me-" Hestia turned into her elemental form; a thirty foot column of fire.

It was a pretty weird sight. I mean Hestia's normal form is an eight year old girl, which symbolizes her virginity. Meanwhile Zeus, Poseidon and Hera looks like 30 year olds. Their appearance actually depends on their mood and how they want to look like, they're gods, after all.

All of them were shocked, even their other sister Demeter who was sitting quietly on her throne. As she was there, she also listened to their conversation.

"Hestia, where is this conversation going? What are you planning?" Demeter asked as she got off her throne and shrank into human size.

"One way to ensure that the child we be on our side is that, we should raise him here and teach the child our ways." Hestia said.

"Our ways? But he's Poseidon's child. Shouldn't he teach the child only the ways of the water?" Demeter asked.

Hestia smiled. "We will use goiteía metádosi."

"What? Are you crazy?" Hera said. "Mother Rhea entrusted that charm onto us, and she said it must be used only on special conditions."

"It_ is_ a special condition. If the child is the one in the prophecy and we gave him our powers, we can teach him _our _ways and and raise him here on Olympus. As he will be our _child._"

"That is "if". We are not sure if he is the one in the prophecy. And one more thing you want us to use goiteía metádosi on Poseidon?" Hera said. Poseidon looked at Hera skeptically.

"The charm will only give Poseidon our powers for one night. Only one night. And goiteía metádosi can only be used on auspicious moments, the next time we can use it is tonight. At 5:55 pm and it will last until the next day, also at 5:55pm. We have only one shot at this."

"Which is why it is risky." Demeter said.

"Fine. Will it be all us gods or only the elder gods?" Zeus asked. Everybody looked at him with disbelief. "I do disagree with the plan but still, she has a point."

"Only the children of Rhea." Hestia said. "Which means only Hades is needed now."

There was a moment of silence. Then a cloud of black smoke dominated the room.

"You called?" a voice said. There stood Hades on his... er.. rock star clothes; all black and Gothic. He leaned on a white marble column wearing his helm of darkness.

Hestia smiled. "Fine then. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>They began chanting. Hades himself didn't even protest. All of the five children of Rhea surrounded their brother Poseidon, held out their hands like they were holding bowling balls. Unique colors of light appeared on their hands. Zeus had white, Hera had yellow, Hestia had the color of fire, Demeter had apple green and Hades had blackish brown. After they gained control of their orbs of light, they channeled them to Poseidon, who was standing in the middle. It hit him and suddenly he was engulfed by a cloud of white smoke with small orbs of light floating around him.<p>

He rose above, and when he finally came down, his aura was changed. A more powerful aura, the combination of the powers of the elder gods.

The other gods looked extremely exhausted. Their power has been transferred to their brother.

Some of them thought he was going to use that power against them but no. Poseidon isn't hungry for more power, like Zeus. Nor like Hades, who would use power to revenge and who would hold grudges until the end of time.'

He was known for his fierce loyalty. A kind of quality that would either destroy the world or save it.

When he spoke, you could feel the power surging in him. His eyes flashed with power. But never the less, he didn't take his powers for granted. He looked over his siblings who looked like they could sleep for an entire millennium. They eyes were weak and wary. They looked drained.

But Zeus summoned his strength and went over to Poseidon and said "My brother, we're counting on you."

Poseidon shook Zeus hands.

"The other gods must know none of this. We must hide the child if we have to." Hestia said. And everybody nodded.

They all watched as Poseidon descended to Earth, to go to Sally and sire the Olympian hero, the hero who'll decide the fate of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author extras:<strong>

**Me: So, how was it? I hope you like the Idea. I was researching about Norse (yes, I research even though I'm on vacation) and at the same time I was listening to my _Throne of fire_ audio book. So the idea just came to me and decided 'Hey, why not write this?'.**

**Ginevra: So will I be part of this story too?**

**Me: G! Your not supposed to be here. Stick to the other story!**

**G: Oh come on! Just let me be a camper over here. Please? **_=3 _

**Me: Oh whatever. If you do good in the other story, I'll let you be here too. But for now, stay there.**

**G: =.=**

**A/N: Sorry about that. I just had to post it. Check out my other stories too. And...**

**Review! Review!**


	2. A very important author's note

**A/N: this is very important A/N:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To my dearest readers.<strong>_

**If people try to tell you that I'm nothing but a cheat and try to discourage you from reading my stories, please ignore them and read the following below.**

**And I might not update for a month, that is because I'm going to my country for a vacation before school starts. I'll try to update this week because my flight is two weeks from now and one chapter takes a week to write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To my dearest flamers and future flamers.<strong>_

**Please read my up coming chapter two before you flame. And FYI the title is The Olympian Alchemist, therefore, it's either about the philosopher's stone or the elixir of Life. In his case it is about the elixir of life.**

**Luke will steal it in order to heal Kronos. And in the Egyptian parallel, the Kanes will need it to heal their senile god; Ra.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those who think I'm copying.<strong>_

**Well, you're wrong. When you reviewed, that was the first time I've heard about the mentioned story. You think I'm lying again (you just said yes) because the author of that story was my former fav. author. I was knew here that time and I wanted to have all the tabs before. Like all other new timers, I also felt like I had to make my profile look attractive **

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: the user with this URL number: <strong>**/u/3026047/**_

_** A.K.A : asroma123**_

**I read your review, and I do admit, I find your comment rather blunt and arrogant. I know you're just defending your author, but why not read the next chapter before flaming, eh? As you have read above I have my own solid plot. When you wrote the name of the other story title, I only read the first chapter. I agree with you that it is quite similar. Emphasis on quite. First, where are the mentions of other bloodline such as the egyptian blood of pharaohs and the norse royal bloodline? Where?. Second: He used Athena and not Hestia. Third: How can I copy something that I haven't even heard about before.**

**I kinda prefer the flame of my other flamer; Cemil. At least his is polite and a 'constructive criticism' not some rash and harsh one like yours. Like how you say 'You have no life' hahaha, can't you wait util the story unfolds and then judge?**

**'Maybe it's harder to judge when you know the whole story' ~Barbie in the Christmas carol.**

**Sincerely,**

**Riptide.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Cemil.<strong>_

**I also read your review. I am sorry If your 'anonymous' review was deleted. As you can see, I have a friend who maintains my profile when I'm not online. I have spoken to her and she said she deleted it because she didn't like it. I promise not to delete flames again. And as for your advice, I decided not to follow it. **As I have said above, how can I copy that when there is hardly ever a similarity? And I not being 'obvious and direct' as you can see even you were fooled by the story. You thought that I copied someone else's art when I clearly haven't. I already have a solid plot, I'm only going to focus on Greco- Roman and Egyptian mythology as I am only expert in those. That is the exact reason why I made Norse fade in the story.****

****And finally, your issue about the title. I thought about making a link with TLT and Kane chronicles, and I found out that Alchemy was the link that I've been looking for. So in my story, the elixir of life would be stolen by Luke to heal Kronos and at the same time, the Kanes need it to heal Ra.****

**I hope I cleared your **doubt,

**Sincerely,**

**Riptide.**

* * *

><p><strong> I didn't mean to get you 'pwned', but you brought this yourself. Now if you delete your comment and change your username, I still wont remove this chapter as it is a notice.<strong>

**If you still think I'm lying, I dare you to flame me again, after reading this whole thing.**

**Thank you for actually accusing me for something I didn't do and spoiling my name here in F.F. **

**Now if you feel guilty, I thank you for that. If not, then deal with your on conscience.**

**Your loving author,**

**Riptide.**


	3. Birth of the Hero

**A/N Ciao. It's alright. I'm not mean, I forgive easily.**

**Hi, I'm back. I can't believe I spent my birthday in the plane. =P Anyways, glad to be back.**

**Note: Lines with this symbol * are very important.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series nor the HoO series. And I almost forgot, also the Kane chronicles series.****

* * *

><p><em>"The fate of the world will now be decided."<em>

_"Surely you don't disbelieve the prophecies because you helped bring them about? You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck, just for your sole benefit?"_

_'' I suppose you think that was terribly clever. "_

_-Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings)_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

_Nine months passed. _

Poseidon brought Sally to the hospital.

"Ah," Sally mused "I think my water just broke."

Poseidon panicked as he never guided any of his 'mortal wives' to the hospital before. Usually gods don't accompany their 'wives' during pregnancy or while raising their child. But this is a special case.

The medics put Sally on a stretcher. Poseidon looked as if he was the one who will give birth. He was sweating wildly as if he'd spend an entire month on the Underworld. Sally just smiled at the expression of her 'partner'.

"Honey," Sally said reassuringly. "I'm fine"

Poseidon didn't let go off Sally's hand until she reached the emergency room. The doctors didn't allow Poseidon to come in so he remained outside and sat on the side benches right outside the emergency room. He sat there all alone, and then suddenly a bright white light illuminated the room, but it died just as it appeared.

There stood the Queen of the gods and the goddess of hearth.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked

Hera looked at her older brother sympathetically. "We were worried about you."

"The past few months you weren't yourself" Hestia said. "You weren't attending your duties, your always with her and your wife is suspecting that your up to something"

Poseidon 'suddenly remembered' that he had a family underwater. As in literally, underwater.

''Alright, alright. I'll attend my duties as soon as I see my son alive and well.''

His sisters just looked at him sympathetically. They knew that Sally's life as well as the baby's life might be in danger. They consulted their mother; Queen Rhea; Titaness of motherhood. She said Sally won't die as she has her blessing. But still; even they themselves aren't sure if she will survive. Poseidon wouldn't stop fidgeting. Minutes seems as if they were hours. Then two more figures appeared.

Zeus appeared from a puff of smoke while Hades just popped out of a wall behind Poseidon. His position was like a Dracula except there was no coffin. Perhaps he was trying to scare Poseidon. Surprisingly, it worked...

Poseidon looked behind and almost fainted. He kept his hands on top of his chest. Hades was wearing his usual rockstar clothes and had two large fangs sticking out of his mouth.

Hestia hit Hades' head.

"Oh, what was that for?" Hades complained. Hestia just glared at him but he ignored her and went to Poseidon.

Hades put his arm on Poseidon's shoulder, ''Hey, bro. You don't look so good.''

The doctor who did the operation appeared from around the corner. He looked so young; possibly in his mid twenties. He had blond hair and blue eyes.*****

He walked towards the gods and said '' Are you the husband of the patient?''

''Yes, I am" replied Poseidon. Hades and Zeus looked at him disbelievingly. Hestia rolled her eyes. Sometimes they act so much like a normal family, except of course, they aren't normal. Poseidon looked worried, he was rubbing his temples on and on while waiting for the doctor to speak.

"Both of them are safe," the doctor said. Poseidon exhaled as if he was holding his breath. "You can see the baby in the neonatal intensive care unit. And the mother is fine. She's in a semi-private room just by the right corridor over there " The doctor pointing towards the corrioor.

Just before Poseidon could thank the doctor, he was already gone.*****

Poseidon thought of visiting Sally first, but suddenly another deity appeared. She appeared in a blinding flash of white light, that the gods had to look away.

"You can look now."

The gods turned and saw their mother Rhea, standing in front of them. It was very rare for her to come to her children, she usually wonders around the mountain wilds of Asia Minor. Rhea held out her arms as if expecting a welcome hug, but only Hestia came and gave her mother a hug.

"I see Demeter didn't come." Rhea said.

"She said she wouldn't come because she didn't want to see the child who might eventually destroy us." Hera said. One of the elderly patients who happen to pass by heard Hera's statement and looked at them like they've just fallen from space.

Rhea raised her eye brows and nodded. Then looked at Poseidon who was greatly upset by her reason.

"Don't worry my son. I assure you that your... er... family..." Rhea said the word 'family' with a certain disgust. "will be safe. You can trust me." Poseidon looked at Rhea thankfully.

The old man looked at them again. Sure it was weird for a mortal to see a young woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties, talking and eventually calling a man older than her 'son'.

"Oh but Poseidon, I think you should see your kid first before... Sandra."

"Mitera," Poseidon said "her name is Sally."

"Alright, whatever you call her. But we should go now."

All of them nodded and teleported. They appeared right in front of the N.I.C.U. the front wall of the room is see-through so you could see the babies inside. It was designed in that way so that the parent wouldn't have to go inside and disturb the other babies. The gods and their mother stayed outside looking at the new born half-blood.

There, in front of them lay a baby wrapped in blue cotton cloth. his carriage had a label that says:

_Perseus Alexander Jackson_

* * *

><p>"He has my eyes,'' Hades said looking pleased.<p>

''What are you talking about?'' Zeus said "He has _my_ eyes. Look it's blue."

Rhea thought she'd never see her children like this again; acting all childish over a small thing. "He has my eyes."

All of them looked at her. And she smiled. Sure all her children had different eye colors, but all those came from her. She showed them her rainbow eyes. She told them once that she gave them different color that will some day match their powers. Like Zeus; stormy blue-gray eyes, Hades; Brown-Hazel eyes and so on. She had to channel out her power 'equally' among her children. It wasn't actually them who chose their powers but somehow, Rhea manage to chose them carefully for each one. She had it all perfectly planned out.

All Poseidon could do was to smile. He'd never seen his family enthusiastic about anything. Practically because they almost never care about anybody except themselves and that they usually are angry about each other about having demigod children.

"He will only change eye color when he needs to." said Rhea "but like all demigods, his eye color will be like his godly parent's" All of them looked at Poseidon. Poseidon moved forward and touched the glass wall. His hand reached out to reach his son but the wall blocked it's way.

"My son," Poseidon said sheepishly. 'Look at those tiny little fingers."

"Aw, come on barnacle beard," Hades said "Stop being so sentimental."

Hestia snapped her fingers and a small fire was dancing on top of Hades' head.

"Nice, try sis," Hades said "I'm immune to fire." Rhea and Hera rolled their eyes but Poseidon just ignored them. He was busy admiring his own son. He thought that Perseus looked just like him. He never felt that way to any one of his children before; gods or demigods, not even for Triton.

Hades and Hestia were the eldest of them all but they acted as if they were the youngest sometimes. That moment they were arguing restlessly but Hera shushed them and pointed at Perseus. He was already moving his fingers as if he was playing with something. A seashell.

"Poseidon!" all the females said at the same time, but Rhea's voice stood out. Then she explained about what could happen if he kept on moving, after all, he's just 2 hours old.

"Mitera , he's a demigod. An apparently son of the mighty Poseidon" Poseidon said while gesturing to himself and smiling. Rhea just rolled her eyes. (Don't you think she rolls her rainbow eyes too often? I do.)

"Alright mighty Poseidon." she replied. Then Perseus began to cry. And Rhea gave the I-told-you-so look to Poseidon.

"Perhaps he's hungry" a voice said.

They turned and saw Demeter.

"Am I too late?" she asked Poseidon while smiling. He smirked.

"Aw.. look you made the baby cry." Hades said.

Demeter ignored her brother. "Sorry about what I said Barnacle."

"No _problemo_, Weeds" Poseidon said. Rhea cleared her throat.

"I can't relate." said Zeus. Then suddenly all of them remembered that Zeus wasn't with them during their 'childhood', which they spent inside their father's stomach. Gross, I know.

All of them smiled at the thought of that. I mean at least, they can do something that Zeus cannot disagree with.

"Wait," Demeter asked "Where is..._Sally_?"

Then all of them realized that they haven't seen here yet.

''You mean you've been standing here for almost two hours and you haven't seen her yet?'' Demeter continued.

It's been 2 hours?

They all teleported to Sally's room, she was where the doctor had said she would be. Sally was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. There was an annoying beeper beeping somewhere in the back ground. her hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across her face, under her nose. The gods arrived in the room, and with all their fidgeting; Sally awoke.

''We're sorry if we startled you,'' Rhea said. ''please go back to... whatever you were doing.''

"No, it's fine." Sally replied. "But umm... do I know you?"

Rhea looked at her children and realized that Poseidon wasn't there to introduce them. Where on earth is he?

Just as Rhea was about to speak, Poseidon appeared; with his hair perfectly fixed and all. (His hair was messy awhile ago because he kept on scratching his head, worrying about Sally and their son.

Zeus and Hades looked at Poseidon suspiciously while the goddesses rolled their eyes.

''Um, Sally,'' Poseidon said. "I want you to meet my family."

* * *

><p>After introducing themselves, each one of the gods had to go back to their duties. Demeter was overlooking the new harvest this year, Zeus had an appointment with Aeolus, and so on. But Poseidon, Hestia and Rhea stayed.<p>

"Poseidon" Rhea said. "Are you sure you don't have duties to attend to?"

'Mitera, I'm trained Triton. He will make sure everything is alright."

"Fine" Rhea said while turning her head to face Sally. She stared deep into Sally's chocolate brown eyes, and something made her uneasy. "Poseidon, Hestia, do you mind leaving us for a while?''

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Poseidon waited. Rhea sighed and told him that she will explain something to Sally, something about Perseus. (In Greek) Poseidon nodded and left. In a normal way. Like through the room door without teleporting and all. Hestia followed the same.

"Sally," Rhea said. "Do you mind if I uh, give you uh, a small cut on your finger?"

Okay, that was weird. Sally looked at Rhea.

"Um, okay. But why?"

Rhea didn't respond but instead she snapped her fingers and Sally already 'received her paper-cut'. She didn't know what it was for but she just obeyed. Rhea snapped her fingers again and suddenly golden ichor; the royal blood of the gods, flowed out of her 'paper-cut'. She held it high as if wanting her blood to drop over Sally's cut.

Instinctively, it did.

But somethings were strange. (And yes, I know, it was strange enough to be called strange by a goddess.)

First; the minute Sally's tiny drop of blood flowed of her cut it was...Magenta.

Normally, a mortal's blood is red, so this is an indication that Sally was beyond normal.

Second; when Rhea's blood dripped, it looked like it was going to drop straight to Sally's, making a blood compact. But instead it trickled down to the sides of an invisible shield on Sally's finger preventing the ichor mixing with her blood.

_Oh this is not good. _

Rhea swallowed. But before Sally could ask what happened Rhea asked "Sally, can you tell me something about your parents?"

Sally looked at Rhea. And then inhaled. "Well, my dad's an american with an Egyptian ancestry. He said his great-great-great grandparents were Egyptians. And as for my mom, she is a Norwegian-American."

Rhea's eyes widened. Then she realized why Sally's blood is magenta.

Ancient Egyptian blood of Pharaohs color is blue, which is why they are called blue bloods.

The royal Norse blood is Bright red (if you compare it to a mortal's blood it is brighter and is more'elegant' looking than a puny mortal's blood) and people who have royal Norse blood are called Royal bloods

The Greek royal blood is golden an is called the golden ichor. People who have this type of blood is said to be descended from gods or sometimes children of them are called the warm bloods.

And as for the Greek counterpart; Roman, they are called the called cold bloods and gold is also the color of their blood.

The reason why Sally had magenta, is because she is half Egyptian and half Norwegian. Meaning; Blue+Red= Magenta.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; the doctor who disappeared...<p>

_I knew it, they've been hiding something from us. I knew something was wrong. I felt it a few months ago while siting in my throne on Olympus. This couldn't be happening, after seventy years? No, not now, it couldn't be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, there it is. A pretty long update. After all I was gone for a pretty long time too. I hope you liked it.**

**Anyways, I have a little challenge for you guys. Can you guess who is the doctor? **

**=3**

**review, review review! The person who guesses correctly will have his/her user name mentioned next chapter!**

**PS: Review, please!**


	4. Birth is the beginning of death

**A/N Ciao. **

**Hi, I'm back. **

**Here it is; the only person who guessed right is...:** _jacksonpotterridefan101_** horray!**

**The correct answer is: Apollo; god of medicine, music, prophecy, sun and archery.**

**Note: Lines with this symbol * are very important. And about the bloods, details will tackled as the story process. AND 'Oh my Me' is Apollo's way of saying 'Oh my God' (I hope that didn't offend anyone. I wrote that for people who wouldn't understand.) **

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series nor the HoO series. And I almost forgot, also the Kane chronicles series.****

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em>Chapter 3: "Birth is the beginning of death"<em>_**_

* * *

><p><em>"No one who has ever brought up a child can doubt for a moment that love is literally the life-giving fluid of human existence"<em>

_"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

_"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks."_

_"Birth and death are not two different states, but they are different aspects of the same state. There is as little reason to deplore the one as there is to be pleased over the other."_

_"Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything."_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<br>**

_That cant be. _Thought Rhea. At least not now.

Ever since the day that it was foreseen, the different worlds have tried to avoid each other. They did everything to prevent this day. They even made a pact about 'not letting their blood mix'.

That is the reason why Rhea's blood couldn't touch Sally's.

Now you might be wondering, then how come Sally was born? Like, isn't their blood supposed to not join, or something? Well, I guess all I can say is that, no matter what you do to prevent a prophecy, well it wont work.

When a Valkyrie falls in love, her love is for eternity. That made the blood join with the Ancient Egyptian blood. Now Rhea tried to mix her blood with Sally just to prove that she was right. And she was.

When she had this eye contact with Sally, she saw something in her eyes; like a small fast forward version of Sally's life. It included everything; her childhood, teenage life and adulthood. But Rhea saw something she is not supposed to see, that was her family history...

Now her worst fear had happened.

_This was it_, she thought. She dreaded this day would come. The day when the hero/bane would be born. She thought the Perseus would just be the half blood in the Greek prophecy, but no.

He was more than that. The tiny child hey were just admiring could destroy them. Even worse, destroy the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

I should have known better. I can't believe I could be so...

You see a few months ago, I was sitting on my golden throne on Olympus, listening to music as usual. It was a typical day for a god like me.

I was just taping the sides of my throne; to the rhythm on my iPod then I had a tingling at the back of my neck, like a spider sense as you would call it. I usually get those whenever prophecies are being foretold or when it starts. But this tingle was different. I knew something big was up, but I also knew that I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

The fates wouldn't approve. Sooner or later _it_ was bound to happen. I knew the elders were hiding something, of course, being the prophecy god and all, they _know_ they can't hide anything from me. But why did they even attempt?

Now, a few months after I discovered their plan; the bane was born. I decided to be the doctor who will operate, I needed to know and to see the child before anyone could. It is the only way I can foresee it's future. Though not all, I can still see glimpse from it.

I was waiting in the operation room, knowing that today the child would be born. Like I said before I '_know all, see all_' I liked saying that, it makes me feel even more awesome.

Anyways back to the topic. I could see Poseidon and the mortal from a distance. Poseidon looked like he might crap his pants. Gosh, man.

He assisted the mortal until it was time for him to leave. Before the operation room door closed, I saw two godly figures; Hera and Hestia appear next to him.

The operation went well. it turned out to be a boy. I went out to tell Poseidon that everything was alright; like a typical doctor would but I knew my time was limited. It wasn't much time before they sense my presence. I quickly left after that. But before I left, I felt another presence dominating the area. _A Titan_, I thought. No one could be _that_ powerful to dominate a place like that. But I can't be sure. Wow, this child's birth is seriously extravagant, with all the gods and all.

I went to the mortal's room. Knowing that the others would head for the child first. When I entered, I felt something strange; a strange feeling the we; Greek gods aren't supposed to actually mingle with this mortal. Something about her makes my senses twist as if something about her were blocking my sense, my power, a sort of influence a mortal shouldn't have.

I placed my first two fingers on her pale forehead. Then suddenly a bolt went straight up to me. I was seeing her... well, her entire life actually, perhaps even more than what she knew about her life. Her history, her memories, her whole identity. I've seen it all.

I removed my fingers before I could know more. It confirmed our worst fear. The bane has been born

The child wasn't an ordinary half-blood of the elder gods, he was the half-blood we've all been waiting for, for almost two centuries now.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that I was staring at the mortal for a really long time until I sensed the others coming towards the room. It was too late to teleport as they would definitely catch me. So I just used the other door at the opposite side of the room.<p>

No, of course I was planning to confront them, but not now. I've got my own plans.

But wait. _One, two three... _Oh my Me, the whole group of the elderly gods are here. (No, I won't stop calling them elderly gods, I know they hate it but sure, it is a way of differentiating us (the younger gods) from them right?)

Oh my Me again, they're with their mom? She was the Titan with them?

Oh Crap.

Now my presence would be hard to mask. Oh come on.

So I decided to hang-out in the nurses area; that place like a mini reception except there on every department.

After a few minutes, I realized that hanging out in the nurses area was _not_ a good idea. I mean seriously! All the nurses are flirting with me! Well, I can't blame them, I'm the god of hotness after all.

Anyways, it was good in a way that it was distracting me from my current thoughts about the whole elderly god group being in one place. Slowly after a few more minutes I sensed that some of the gods were already dispersing, though the Titan seemed to be staying. Other two gods are still rooming around somewhere.

Then I saw her. She was rooming around like an agitated bunny.

Don't see me, don't see me. (To late to teleport).

Yup, she saw me.

'Apollo?'

I tried to run, but she just appeared infront of me.

'Hi, Hestia' I waved. And then turned to the other side. But yeah, she appeared in front of me again.

OK, I did say I was planning to tell them about me spying them right? But I'm afraid it wouldn't be like how I wanted it to be.

She realized what I was doing here. I could read her mind. Her way of thinking was so rational, so accurate, almost like mine and Athena's. That is one of the few reasons why I decided to court her at the ancient times, but I gave up. I realized that it would be too awkward to date your own aunt. Unfortunately, some gods don't think like I do (Ahem, Dad, ahem, Demeter, Ahem, Poseidon). Oh yeah, one more reason: she also decided to stay _virgin_ forever. How depressing. (Hey don't look at me like that! Even though I'm a wifeless god, doesn't mean I dont have experience- forget the last part).

'You...' she said. 'You were the doctor who operated Sally.' _Crap._

I explained everything.

'Apollo,' Hestia said. 'Please. Don't tell any of the _other_ gods. Or else the child's life might end soon. They might come after his life. You know our sacrifices for him. Especially the spell.'

I thought about it for a second and I decided to add something I wasn't planning to do, but I figured that it would be awesome. Too awesome in fact.

'You know you can't keep a secret that long.' I was testing her.

'I'm sure we can keep it long enough for the child to reach 13.'

I waited.

'OK, you can have whatever you want.' she replied. I wanted to ask her: _Really? Oh yeah? Fine be my wife. _But I figured it would be pointless, she'd just slap me or something. (Not that I haven't gotten over her or anything, OK?)

'Fine, let me bless the child with my blessing; archery, pyrokinesis, music, awesomeness. Practically, most of my qualities.'

'Why? Doesn't that make the child even more dangerous?'

'_Tsk,tsk,tsk_. Hestia, Hestia, Hestia. I'll do that so that even _I_ can monitor the child's growth. So that _I_ can also train him, see how he acts with that much power. You can't have all the fun you know.'

My statement caught Hestia off-guard. It was clear that she didn't expect that sort of comment from me. Even I didn't expect it from myself. It just, like, sort of flew out of my mouth.

'Fine. I'll discuss this matter to my siblings.' She looked at me with that look of annoyance, and evaporated like mist. Dang, she is _hot_. I mean, ...never-mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Both the gods teleported to the mortal's room. They found the Queen Titaness staring at Sally as if to say _Gosh, I made a wrong decision. A huge one._

Apollo knew what was going in the Titan's mind. He looked at her like _See, You were impetuous. You didn't even ask for our opinion._

But he knew better than to blame the Titan. It was already done. And sooner or later it was bound to happen. Apollo put the mortal into sleeping state while they discussed about his idea. First Rhea looked at Apollo with wide eyes. Then Apollo sent a message in her head saying that he knows her secret; about her knowing that the child was more than what they expected.

Rhea agreed.

'The only thing I'm not able to give him is my blessing of Prophecy. The child might see his future and turn from us.'

'Alright. I agree on that completely but-'

'How are we supposed to tell the others about this?' Hestia continued the question for her mother.

Apollo let out his palm. A small holographic picture of Poseidon resided on his palm; floating like a small ball of air with flashy images. Then the scene shifted to the other gods; Hades sitting on his throne, Zeus in the wind conference meeting, Hera with the Romans as Juno, and finally Demeter with the ripe oranges..

'I'll take care of that.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nomnomnom... So yeah... **

**What do you think about the Apollo thingy? I'm not planning to pair him up with Hestia or anything. I just based that stuff from mythology. But if you want... *evil grin***

**What do you think about the story?**

** 'The Norse wouldn't have to worry about it as they're already faded. But what will happen to the Greeks? The Egyptians?'**

**I'm so sorry I can update fast. I have tons of work to do. I mean our exams just finished and after the (eid) holidays exams again. Crap.**

**I already planned alot of things for the story. The only problem is my time. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**** Thanks!**

**PS: Review! Review!**

**Next on the Olympian alchemist: The growth of the Hero. Meeting of worlds.**


End file.
